Suprises
by DarkSage93
Summary: This will be a one-shot series with Naruto and different female character from Anime-verse. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Suprises

 **Hello Fanfcition readers. This will a oneshot series with Naruto, other women and genderbending from the Naruto-verse and Anime-verse. Without delay lets get started.**

Chapter 1: The Maid

A/N: This chapter will be Grayfia from Highschool DxD!

'Damn! Where is that baka' thought the pink haired monkey… I mean Sakura Haruno with a realy angry face.

Why she is angry? She is searching for our blond haired with whisker marks hero, because they have a C-ranked mission to escort an ambassador from the Gremory Family. She searched everywhere in the village for her teammate and the ambasador, the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, the Hokage Monument, the training grounds, The Golden Leaf Hotel 'Wait! I forgot about the Apartment Complex' Sakura thought and without hesitation se runs towards Naruto's apartment to find him.

Ariving at the complex, she found Naruto's apartment number she knocked at his door with to wake him up. 'WAKE UP YOU LAZY BAKA! WE NEED TO GO FOR THE MISSION NOW!' she yells awakening the neighbors, the door opens revealing Naruto only in his boxers showing his impressive muscles, and impressive 6 pack abdomen, a realy Adonis in her opinion.

He rubes his eyes seeing his pink haired teammate "Hey Sakura. What can I do for you?" he asked her.

"Naruto you are late we must go to Tsunade sama to escort the ambassador from the Gremori Family"

Before Naruto could say something he felt two arms around his neck and something soft pressed on his back. Sakura saw the strange women with silver hair, a body even Aphrodite will be jealous (hey Grayfia is one of my favorite characters from Highschool DxD and a fine piece of ass), she wore one of Naruto's t-shirt showing her small amount of her generous breats and a pair of silver panties with whirlpool as design while kissing Naruto's neck

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in Naruto-Baka's house?" Sakura screech with her annoying voice with a blush on her face while Inner Sakura told her to strip and drag both Naruto and the ambassador to have a threesome, Grayfia stoped kissing her lover's neck (Grayfia isn't married with Sirzechs, but she is his Queen. Deal with it!) and looked at Sakura with a stoic expression on her face.

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, ambassador from the Gremory Family and what I'm doing Naru-koi's house is none of your business" Grayfia says with both a stoic and annoyied expression on her face "but who are you? She asked the pink haired banshee, Sakura looked at the Gremory ambassador with a paled face and saidwithout taking her eyes of half naked Naruto " Well.. my name is Sakura Haruno and I was sent by Hokage sama to escort you to her office to discuss the alliance she mention off."

"Well my and Grayfia-hime were talking about the alliance and can you tell Ba-chan we will be late for the meeting, good thanks Sakura and see you later." With that Naruto slamed the door in Sakura's face while she stood the frozen, then she heard noise of gliggles, moaning, grunts and yells of pleasure.

'I need to drink.' Sakura thought while pinching her nose.

 **Moments before:**

"Well then, let this maid take care of your desires Na-ru-to-koi" she says with a sultry voice while swaying swaying her hips to draw his atantion.

Naruto stood there with a lustfull grin on his face and says "Also it's the masters duty to take care of his servents" with that he took her bridal-style to his bedroom to continue their naughty sessions.

 **This is the first chapter, also PM me for other character from your favorite anime you want.**

 **The next chapter will be Naruto x Shak Ti x Ahsoka.**

 **Peace and Ja-ne**


	2. Chapter 2

Suprises

 **Hello and welcome to part 2 of Suprises, and now time for Naruto x Shak Ti x Ahsoka.**

 **I would like to thank you for the reviews and the series will have over 200 chapters and I was thinking to add female characters from movies and games, so don't forget to Pm me with your favorite character also genderbending characters are welcome (also an warning: I WILL NEVER WRITE YAOI STORIES!)**

 **So lets get this party started**

Chapter 2: The two Force Users

Anakin Skywalker Jedi Knight,one of the best generals in the Clone Army of the Republic and the Chosen One was annoyed. Why is he annoyed, because he and his former master Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi were lookin for their fellow Jedi Ahsoka Tano and Master Jedi Shak Ti to report back to Corunscant.

"By the Force where are they, whe haven't seen them since yesterday" Anakin says with an annoyed expression on his face, while Obi-wan was completely calm.

"Indeed we must be on the shuttle in 1 hour so we can report back to the Chancellor" Obi-wan replied, Anakin sigh and wonder where are they.

"Did you look at their hotel room?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes" Skywalker replied .

"The training grounds?"

"Yes Master".

"What about young Naruto Uzumaki's house?

"Ye….. I mean no. Maybe Naruto will know where are they." Anakin says hoping to find them quicker so he can be at his home with his secret wife Padme Amidala.

"Allright lets go then" With that both Anakin and Obi-wan march toward our blond jinchuuriki.

 **10 minutes later**

Arriving at the Uzumaki House, both Jedi Knights saw the one of the Three Sannin Jiraiya the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku knocking on Naruto's door.

"Come one brat its to get out and start your training in Senjutsu" the self-proclaimed Super Pervet said to start his training with the Toads.

"Ah Lord Jiraiya its good to see you again" Obi-wan says, Jiraiya turns around and sees both ambassadors from the Republic and the Jedi Order."Its good to see you again master Obi-wan, master Skywalker what brings you here to my student's house" the Toad Sage asked.

"We are looking for my padawan and master Shak-ti. Do you have senn them yesterday?" Anakin asked the Sannin. Jiraiya shook his head saying "No I din't seen them at all. Well let's ask my student.

Before he could knock again, the door opens revealing Shak-ti in a very sexy nightgown showing her gorgeous body. "What do you want at this hour in the mourning?" she asked with a sickly sweet smile that promise pain and cause Jiraiya, Obi-wan and Anakin to became very pale like Orochimaru's skin.

"Well I'm waiting." the Tortuga Jedi Master is not morning person. The Super Pervet his nose start to bleed seeing the Jedi Master in a very hot outfit, before Anakin could say something, Shak Ti feels two arms around her waist while caressing her belly in a sensual way that makes her moan in excitement.

"Oh Naruto" she purr and moaning felling his hands on her body, Jiraiya and the Jedi Knights stood there with shooked faces while the Pervet Sannin draw his note book and start writing, muttering like 'This will be goldmine' and 'The brat is a Lady Killer'

"Oh hey Pervy Sage, can we cancel the Senjutsu training for another time? Right now I'm a little busy with Shak Ti and Ahsoka." the Sandaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki asked his godfather while Shak Ti grinds her ass on his croch.

"Master Shak Ti, Naruto please come back to bed. Oh hey Master sorry we dind't come back yesterday but we were training with Naruto" Comes the voice of Ahsoka Tano who stood there wearing Naruto's red trench-coat hiding her naked body.

"Don't worry my Princess of the Star go back with your master I will be there shortly" he says with a foxy grin that make both Ahsoka and Shak Ti aroused. "Oh by the way Skyguy, Master Yoda gives us a 2 weeks vacantion, so we will stay here with Naruto to show us around the planet." Ahsoka says while Shak Ti drag Naruto back to the master bedroom and Ahsoka slamed the door in front of Jiraiya and the Jedi Knight.

Before they could say or do something they heard noises of grunts, moans, and yells of pleasure.

Both Jedi Knights and the Sannin stood there frozen with only one thing in their minds 'I need a drink! And of lot.'

 **Allright this is the second chapter and the next one will be Naruto x Matsumoto Rangiku.**

 **Untile next time Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

Suprises

 **Sup everyone and this this chapter 3 of my oce-shot series. Also I would like to thank** **mrdbznarutofan for giving me the idea of Naruto x Matsumoto and just PM me for sugestions.**

 **Now here are some few pairings for the next chapters:**

 **-The Ice Queen (Naruto x Akitsu)**

 **-The Benihime (Naruto x Rias Gremory)**

 **-Of Weapons and Snakes (Naruto x Ten Ten X Anko)**

 **-Red and Black Heads Party (Naruto x Kushina x Mito x Karin x Mikoto x Fem. Sasuke x Fem Itachi x Fem. Madara x Fem. Izuna)**

 **-Family Bonding (Naruto x Kushina x Mito x Kaguya) in my stories Kaguya will act like a second mother to Naruto and/or as a lover.**

 **-The Sage's Daughters (Naruto x Fem. Ashura x Fem. Indra)**

 **-The Water Goddes (Naruto x Tsukyumi)**

 **This will be the chapters I will be working tomorrow so sit down and relax.**

Chapter 3: The Busty Shinigami

In the streets of Konohagakure no Sato, our favorite silver haired midget…. I mean short Shinigami of Sqaud 10 Toshiro Hitsugaya mad, becaue he couldn't find the busty lieutenant of Squad 10 Matsumoto Rangiku. Toshira searched everywhere in the village (the training grounds, the bars even the hot springs),

"Wait a minute." He thought the only place he dind't look was the Uzumaki compound in the Clan District "Well better find Matsumoto and report back to the Soul Society" with the final thought he march toward his blond jinchuuriki friend.

Ariving at the Uzumaki Compound he knocks on the front gate, after 5 minutes of waiting the gates open revealing a 25 year old red head women (in my fanfics there will be a few members of the Uzumaki clan alive and well in Konoha), in a maid outfit (Grayfia's maid outfit) her name is Naomi Uzumaki.

"Ah Toshiro-kun what can I do for you today" Naomi said with a seductive voice that makes Toshiro blush and sends chills on his spine.

"We..wel..well I'm looking for Naruto to help me with something important" Toshiro said with a atomic bluch on his face and looking at the beautifull busty red head Uzumaki. Naomi says "Naruto-sama is in his master bedroom still sleeping. Now follow me and I will guide you to his chamber" with that he followed Naomi, arriving at Naruto's bedroom she said "Here you go and I will see you later To-shi-ro-kun" with that Naomi leaves him while swaying her hips to draw his attention.

He knocks on the door slowly, waiting a few minutes he gets no response, he knocks again louder and waiting again for 10 minutes the door opens revealing Rangiku with a sleepy and angry face, her hair was a mess and she was wearing only the bed sheet to cover her naked body but showing a bit of her breasts. "This better be good" she said with a grunpy voice. Toshiro was blushing and shocked that Rangiku was at his brest friend house and naked in his bedroom, but quickly he recovered and he says with a annoyed expression on his face "Matsumoto what are you doing here?" Matsumoto unaffected by his annoyed expression. "Nevermind that. We need to report back to Soul Society ASAP."

"About that, I already give the report to the Yamamoto-sama and I have a vacantion of 2 weeks but right now I'm spending some quality time with Naru-kun" se says with a blush on that matchs Kushina's hair.

"WHAT" he shouts awakening Naruto "Rangi-chan who please come back to bed we need to rest befor you could tame my weapon is there" Naruto said with a foxy and lustful grin that make the female Shinigami aroused with excitement.

"I will be right in a minute Foxy-kuuun" she purrs with a blush, then she says with cheerful smile "Sorry captain but I must go I will see you back at Soul Society in 2 weeks so bye" with that she slamed the door right in his face, while Toshiro stood there with frozen and hearing the sounds of yelling and moans of pleasure. After a few seconds he fainted with a single thing in his mind 'I need to drink a lot and forget what happened today'.

 **Done this chapter and the next one will be Naruto x Akitsu.**

 **Just PM me for other requests (I don't accept Yaoi, Yuri and Futa)**

 **So see you guys next time and don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Suprises

 **Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter 4 of Suprises and this will be Naruto x Akitsu x Female Sasuke, also I will add female characters from hentai-verse like Queen Olga and Celestine from Kuroinu (I mean dude I like the story but the action too much fucking rape. WTF MAN?) and one more thing in this chapter os about Naruto's father ( I'm getting tired of Minato Namikaze being Naruto's father so I have decided to add someone else as the father).**

 **Anyway let's get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sekirei or any anime, games etc.**

 **Chapter 4: The Ice Queen and the Last Uchiha**

" _Sigh man what a day"_ though Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Izuna Uchiha, nephew of Madara Uchiha and Kaname Uzumaki, Asura Otsutsuki Indra Otsutsuki's reincarnation, Nidaime Rikudou Sennin, Hero of Fourth Shinobi World War and Jinchuuriki of the nine Bijuu. **(You wonder about Naruto being son of Izuna Uchiha, well after Izuna was killed by Tobirama Senju he was visited in Limbo by Kami and Shinigami. They told him about a great evil in the future and he must aid and train the Child of Prophecy in defeating that evil. After they explained everything he accepted and transported to the future where Kushina was brought in Konoha to be the next jinchuuriki. So Izuna was deaged to Kushina's age and decided to hide his identity, right he disguise himself as young Minato Namikaze, so he joins the Academy, meets Kushina, the night where he rescue her from Kumo Shinobi but in reality they where ANBU ROOT ked by Danzo Shimura the Yami no Shinobi, they became best friends, the destruction of Uzushiogakure by the hands of Danzo and a mysterious shinobi , they fell in love at the age of 19 years old, he tolds about his real name and why he is in the future but Kushina didn't care she still loves him, later they marry, Kushina being pregnant to both their joy and the rest you know.**

 **Instead Izuna fought the masked man and the Kyuubi, he sealed Kyuubi inside Naruto along with his and Kushina's soul to guide Naruto because Izuna knew his son was the Child of Prophecy that will bring peace to the world).**

After the Fourth Shinobi World War Naruto was hailed as hero from Suna, Kiri, Iwa and Kumo with the exception of Konoha (almost everyone in Konoha hates Naruto or wants him as a weapon of conquest), the one who still are friends and cared for Naruto are Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, Shikamaru ,Choji, Ino, Satsuki Uchiha (yes Fem. Sasuke) along with Kakashi Hatake and Jirayia the Toad Sage. 5 days later Naruto and Satsuki where brought back to Konoha in the council chamber to discuss the events of the war, but he knew he will be banished and his best friend/rival/lover will be used as a breeding stock to get more power (power hungry fools).

So he explained everything to his lover and they decided to leave the Elemental Nation for good with the help of the other vilages, using the combination of Kamui and Hiraishin no Jutsu they transported in a new world to get a new fresh start.\

Its been 2 years since they arrived this new and technological world, shortly after their arrival they found a strance women a lab coat with a chain attached to it, she introduced herself as Sekirei Number 7 Akitsu. She explained both Naruto and Satsuki about her race and about the mark on her forehead, even she tolds Naruto is reactin to him and the way to seal the contract between her and him ia a kiss.

7 months later after he and Satsuki arrived on Earth, wingin Akitsu they started to get more information about this new world, after that Naruto and Satsuki married and they decided to open a restaurant but they still train to be in top shape.

Right now Naruto is on his way to his new house after discusin with a publisher about Jiraiya's first book caleed **"Tales of a Gutsy Ninja"** and his first series called **"The Shinobi's Adventures"**. Ariving home he saw different clothes on the floor like bras, panties and he smells arousal, he walk toward the master bedroom he stood shocked seeing his wives in the king sized bed makin out groping each others breast and naked.

Both girls stoped kissing and saw their husband stood there frozen and with a blush on his face,with a seductive smirk on her face Satsuki walk towards her husband while swaying her hips.

"Welcome home Naru-koi" she said while the Ice Sekirei walks behind and hug him feeling her breasts on his back and Satsuki push her breasts on his chest. Naruto says with a foxy grin "Hello ladies missed I see you already started to have some fun with out me"he purrs in Satsuki's ear sending a jolt of pleasure on her spine.

"Of course Naruto-kun but now that you are here lets continue and start a family" Akitsu said with a heavy blush on her face. Naruto took both girls to the bed with the only sounds where of moans groans and yells of pleasure.

 **Here the new chapter also I will have the same one-shot series but with lemons and don't ask me to add Hinata or Sakura (Sakura is a fangirl and Hinata is a shy stalker)**

 **See you next time (Dissapear in a silver flash)**


End file.
